


Voltron: Rebirth of the Guardians I

by Crystalline9901



Series: Voltron: RotG [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Elemental Abilities, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Happiness Behind Pain, Hope, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Krolia (Voltron) - Freeform, LGBT Relationship, Lance x Keith, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character x Lance, Pain, Pain Behind Happiness, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Reality, Romance, Science Fiction, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Sufferings, Truth, automatons, extraterrestrial life, happiness, illusion, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, magical abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalline9901/pseuds/Crystalline9901
Summary: Now the paladins are back on Earth, and they spent two years as a vacation. However, that doesn't mean their job ended yet, because the universe is huge, and you would never be able to imagine just how big it is. New character will be introduced, and the paladins, are going to become more than a mere protector. What is going to happen, to our beloved paladins, throughout their new journey?





	1. The Universal Guardian I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character will be introduced, and journeys are waiting for the paladins. More thrilling adventure, and more action in the way. But, is it all happy?

Friora is rushing around a maze room, hiding behind the walls, whenever she can. Someone is shooting her from behind in rapid fire, but luckily for her, she survived. "I need to find a place to hide!" She yelled silently. The whole room of maze is dark, and there are no light source. Therefore, she have a night vision glasses on. 

She hides behind a wall and takes a look at her surrounding using the gap between the wall, her breathing is slightly faster than a normal rate. A white sentry with purple lights lining on its body can be seen holding a highly advanced assault rifle. 

She moves her head away out of the sentry's vision. She checks on the holographic screen of her glasses, and it shows that her handgun is almost out of ammunition. "Great..." Friora said internally, while holding her handgun tight.

She's scared, the sentry has an assault rifle while she's only got a handgun, it's such an unfair battle. She hides behind the wall that she's leaning on, and take another look at the sentry. The sentry walks to the other gap of a wall, away from where Kriora is hiding. 

"So the sentry is walking away from here..." she said internally. Her heart tells her to go and assassinate the sentry. 

Her heart tells her to shoot the sentry from its back, but then she remembered. A flashback occur, it happened at the beginning of the fight. She tried to shoot the sentry from behind but it quickly turned around and create a particle shield in front of it, and that's the reason why she's running around the dark maze. She shooks her head in refusal. 

That's not the only reason, because Friora has only few ammunition on her hand, it's a decision which may result in death wish. In another meaning, shooting the sentry in this situation, may execute a turbulent battle. The sentry disappeared as it walked into the gloomy pathways, with only blue neon lights, as the guide through the pathways. Friora has an urge to go and check out the situation in there, but she hesitated. A thought passes through her mind. 

"What if..." the movement she was about to make are cancelled. She's in a completely idle state.

She is not that dumb. She knew that, artificial intelligences are advanced enough to trick human into doing mistake, so she hesitated. "Artificial intelligence... they're not dumb," she assumed that, if she go out now, the sentry might actually be hiding behind the wall, and then the sentry is going to take the opportunity to shoot her. "I can't do that, it's too risky..." she learned this by herself. 

Of course, being on her father's side, who has a degree in bionics, cybernetics and genetic engineering. Her father had invented a lot of robot in her entire life, inventing new technology, and improving Earth. Her intelligence was a bestowal from her father. With this intelligence, she easily became really close to her father. Not just that, her father is also kind-hearted, making it more than easy to bond with him. 

She planned to jump to the other wall, between the gap and aim at the gloomy gap where the sentry was last seen. She did, and she holds her handgun tight, and aims at the gap. She landed, nothing happened. No execution of rapid fire, and it's one of the possibilities she already think about.

"Didn't expect that..." she whispered while breathing in a medium speed.

"The possibility for a robot to react in such way is definitely lower than half a percentage. Maybe it's trying to trick me into leaving my hiding place, and shoot me from the gap at the west and at the east? I mean... it could also either appear near that corner..." she tought, as she looks around the pathways. In this situation, she already think of five possibilities.

"The sentry might actually shoot me from this dark pathways, which leads to two direction, so I must always be alert about its presence."

"Or maybe, the sentry might also be tricking me into leaving my hiding place, and when I reach the gap, it'll shoot me from there."

"But if I don't leave my hiding place and if the sentry was in the corner, it'll shoot me."

"And even if I run around the maze in silence, the sentry already have night vision, so... bang! I'll die." Friora imagines all of those possibilities happening to her. She then reaches one conclusion.

Did the sentry really walk away from her location, or was it another trick? Even if there's no threat yet, Friora's sure that, "I shouldn't go out now." However, she did the opposite. She stands on her feet and walks away from her hiding place, and points out her handgun. She knew that she shouldn't have done this, but she needs to. 

"This is the best choice out of the other choices," she thought, while pointing her handgun at the west and east gap, none of the sentry's presence can be felt.

She rushes to the gap where the sentry was last seen. She aims the inside, and she saw purple neon lights. She's about to shoot at the light, but she hesitated, again. Another feeling of hesitation breaks through her mind. 

"What if... it's just a light?" Friora asked while aiming at the light and is about to pull her trigger.

All of the sudden a machine-like sound can be heard from behind. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turns around and saw a purple aim, directly pointing at her from the darkness. She was right, she knew what she did was a risky choice, but also smart compared to the other four.

"What the-" purple rays appear as the sentry pulls the trigger.

She was about to get hit by the rays, but she was lucky because she was close to a wall. She hides behind the wall just in time. She breaths in and out in a quick succession. The sentry is still on its location where it shot her. She decided to aim at the sentry, it's just a matter of luck. She aims at the purple aim. Her red aim parallels with the sentry's. 

She shoots a red ray, as that happened, the sentry executes a few more ray. She then hides again behind the wall, and she's scared even more. Do her last few ammunition hits the sentry, or is she going to die? "Even though it was the best choice, doesn't mean it's a victory choice," she told herself. Then, a female-robot like voice can be heard.

"Congratulations, you've passed the handgun training simulation, level two," a words from the speaker can be heard.

She is surprised, and then she looks at the sentry, who is lying on the ground, unable to function itself anymore. Its head has a huge hole on it, with wires coming out of it. All of the walls disappeared into blue light dusts, and nothing else can be seen other than a whole holodeck of the color white, with purple neon lights lining around it.

"I've passed the second level! I'm so proud of myself!" Friora yelled in happiness, her hands waving around the empty space. Then, her happy expression turned neutral.

She then walks to the holodeck control room. As she walks up to the room, she saw that the main door is sliding itself up from the glass window. Someone's behind the automatic sliding door. She walks to the secondary door, which open itself. Someone's shoes is now inside the room. It was her father, Zachary Alexander. 

"Oh, dad," Friora said in a happy voice and with a neutral face on. Despite her victory, she's not ecstatic.

"My dear, Friora, so you've passed the second level!" Mr. Alexander said while pointing at the computer. He wore a huge smile on his face, marking that he's really happy for his daughter's success.

"Yeah I did," Friora answered while walking to the desk, filled with holographic computer and some other high-tech devices. A hologram projector, digital pen with modern-looking case, plotters, speakers, you name it.

"I'm so proud of you, you've turn into a better shooter," Mr. Alexander said in a hyped voice. He had always been known as the energetic one in their family.

Friora browses the computer, and saw her results. The blue lights of the screen shone her face, and her eyes glint. She sits down on the chair, and carefully analyzes her result. With marks below eighty, quite average, compared to what her family has achieved.

"Hey, don't be that dissapointed, it's still a good result," Mr. Alexander said while patting Kriora on the head.

"Sure," Friora answered sarcastically. Her eyes are enough for Zachary to tells her feeling. The neutral face exppression is always Friora's choice so that people won't be able to see through her face and find out about her feeling. She is not that type of person to share her feelings with every single person she met. She only expresses her feelings with those she is truly close with.

"I mean... you're a chief executive officer of a technology company. You've invented holographic phone, and that's why we're rich and able to make this holodeck." Friora said. No wonder why, comparing her result with her family's achievement is, too unfair.

She looks up and saw her father wearing a weak smirk on his face. She knew he's quite hurt, by such sarcasm. When someone is trying to comfort you and you gave a sarcasm when they're helping you. It's as if you don't appreciate them. An expression of remorse grows on her face.

"Um... I'm sorry dad..." Friora apologizes while biting her bottom lip, it's obvious that she regrets her action.

"It's fine," her father said, and his smirk gets bigger.

"Well... okay..." Friora answered with a weak smirk, but she's still feeling bad about it.

Her father walks to the main door, and says something. "Hey, me and your mother gonna hang out at the garden. If you want to have some family time, you're allowed to. Plus, she served your favorite drinks," he opens the door and one of his legs leave the room.

"Thanks dad, but I can't," Friora stands up from her seat while typing something on the holographic keyboard. Her father has his vision locked on the computer, and he looks down in a sad looking way, as if he saw something. 

"I've got... something to do," she added, while walking to the secondary door.

The whole holodeck turned into a battlefield, and her father nodded. He left the room, without a single words, coming out of his mouth. Friora walks up to the battlefield. The same robot-like voice can be heard booming from the speakers.

"Sword training simulation, level one."

Blue dusts gather around Friora's hand, and a double-edge sword is made. A sentry, with red neon lights on its body and a longsword appears. Friora rushes forward and attack, but the sentry refutes her attack. She got thrown away, and it hurt. She stands up, and tries to attack the sentry, in a better way.

She looks around the sentry and imagines. If she attacks in different ways, the result would be different. However, to find various pattern of the sentry's reactions are complicated. "My head hurts so much!" Friora grunted while closing her eyes and holding her head in pain. She then charges to attack, have she found the correct attack and counterattack that she needs to do to win, or... not?

Meanwhile, at the garden, a slow sound of raindrops can be heard. The presence of tranquility give Mrs. Alexander a peaceful surrounding. She's all covered in harmonious aura. She takes a sip of her tea, and continues reading a magazine. A palm touches her shoulder, and it was Mr. Alexander's.

They both giggle at each other's presence. The husband is walking around the table. Mr. Alexander takes a seat in front of his wife. The rectangular wooden table with glass surface has nothing else but a jug of blackcurrant juice, a jug of tea and glasses. Mrs. Alexander looks away from her magazine to her surrounding, and asks her husband something.

"Where's... Friora?"

"She's still at the simulation room... she still wants to pass the first level..." Mr. Alexander said in a low sounded voice while pouring the blackcurrant juice onto one of the glasses in front of him.

"Oh..."

"Also, did you use blackcurrants to make this juice?"

"Yep," Mrs. Alexander answered with a weak nod. Then, both of them, gaze at the beautiful huge fish pond.

"No wonder it has such an appetizing aroma," a sip of the blackcurrant drink is taken by Mr Alexander.

Back to the simulation room, Friora's in contact with the sentry's field of threat. The sentry swings its sword, and Friora managed to dodge them. Another attack is executed, and Friora tries to counterattack, but she got knocked away. A robot-like voice can be heard. Friora, failed the stage. She's disappointed , and she hates herself even more than before. The battlefield disappeared into blue dusts, the same happen to the sentry.

"Sword training simulation, level one, failed."

Friora walks to the control room. She shuts the whole room down, and leave. She walks to a door, and she rotates the doorknob. She enters the room, and a sound of rain can be heard. Later, the whole sky is as dark as an onyx. Friora is in her room, sitting on her bed, her eyes looking at the dark floor, with a faint lightning on the nightstand beside her bed as the only light source. A sound of the doorknob being open can be heard. It's her mother, entering the room with sad looking expression on her face.

"Mom?" Friora asked as her eyes widen. She looks at her mother.

"Dinner's done, and you were suppose to be downstairs. What's wrong, my dear?"

"It's just..." Friora murmured as she looks back to the floor.

Her mother sighed and walks to Friora's bed and sits beside her. She puts her palm on her daughter's shoulder. And what she said next, did hurt Kriora a little. 

"You failed the simulation, again?"

"Yeah..." Friora lays her head on her mother's shoulder, who pats her on the shoulder.

"You know, you've worked hard. You don't need to be like this," Mrs. Alexander tries to elicit a smile from her daughter, but...

"Whatever, it didn't worth it. Just how much you try to comfort me, only my success in the sword simulation can make me happy," Friora answered her mother in such tone that it hurts Mrs. Alexander.

Mrs. Alexander sighed again, and makes an eye contact with her daughter. She can be seen wearing a smile on her face. Friora breaks the eye contact, refusing to look at her mother. Her mother didn't bother to forces her, instead, she says something.

"My dear, first of all, I don't mind you hurting me with those words," those words, coming out of Mrs. Alexander's mouth, induces a feeling of regret into Friora's heart.

Friora refuses to look at her mother, but her mother giggled, even though being ignored was supposed to hurt. But her mother... is different. She's more than any other human out there. She has such heart, that can be used to create a fragment for a broken heart. She's kind, caring, and forgiving. She also hates brutality, and she let go of others' mistakes and bad-doing toward her.

"Friora, failing is not always a bad thing. Sometimes from failure, you can learn about something. Just because you've failed doesn't mean you're not capable to do it, but it's just you who must go for it. You must always have your hope up, because if there's no more hope in you, it will gets worse," the speech by Mrs. Alexander caused Friora to widen her eyes and to starts thinking about it.

She grows a sad smile on her face. "Well... thanks for telling me that, mother."

Her mother giggled, while stroking her hair, and it became messy. "So... about Pidge..."

Just that single word causes Friora's emotion to mix. She was supposed to be happy, but just after she heard 'Pidge', the happy feeling mix with sadness. "Why... why now..." she said silently. She's all confused now, whether she's happy or not. "Have you talked to her?". She's not smiling anymore, her face expression shows that she's depressed but also happy at the same time, which is impossible to be mixed.

It's not her mother's fault, she didn't knew, and Friora understands that. "I tried... but they were never picked...". Mrs. Alexander felt as if her heart got thrusted by a knife. How could a best friend, that had been together for so long, did this to their own friend? She won't blame Pidge for this, she knew everything happen for a reason. Maybe Pidge has a problem, something private. "Maybe there's just something about the Holts," she said silently.

"Riora..."

Mrs. Alexander stands up and leaves the room. Friora is left alone. She follows the corridor and ends up sitting in the kitchen. "Hm?" Mr. Alexander raises one of his eyebrow. "Friora?". Mrs. Alexander walks up to him and whispers something on his ear. Friora's nickname was the last word Friora heard that night, and the whole dinner went silent, no conversation, whatsoever.

Friora's the one who wants to do the dishes, and her parents didn't bother to stop her. It's not the right time to talk to her right now. Time slowly moves, and Friora's becoming less productive than how she was suppose to be. 

Of course, nobody won't feel sad if they thought that their friends forget them, hate them, or just don't want to see them anymore. Her failure in the training simulation is not a problem for her anymore, she buried it in a grave already. Now, the real issue is Pidge.

At the living room, far away from the kitchen, Mr. Alexander can be seen playing a zombie-shooting video game, while sitting on the mat. It's kind of scary for Mrs. Alexander, but the bad artificial intelligence cause her to let out a giggle. 

"Don't laugh at the video game or I'll kill you," threatens Mr. Alexander while giving a death glare at his wife.

"Why? The computer is so bad," the wife let out more laughter as she saw the boss. It's the worst boss she have ever seen in her entire life. "The boss is bad," she added.

The husband does not bother to even stands up and jokingly punishes her for that, because he's too addicted into defeating the boss. Despite the bad artificial intelligence, Mrs. Alexander realizes that the boss could inflict damage half of the protagonist's health bar.

"What did you say? Mistress video game expert," teases Mr. Alexander while showing a smirk.

Mr. Alexander looks back at the flat television and realize that he's almost dead. "Great! I'm about to die! There's no source for regeneration item too!"

For no reason at all, Mrs. Alexander felt brokenhearted, just like Friora. "This... feeling... maybe i should talk to him about it." She pats his shoulder, but Mr. Alexander brushes it off. It annoys her, so she walks to the flat wall television, and threatens to turn both the game console and the television off. 

Well, she knows about her own husband enough that she can use him as his own weakness. Turning off the television while he's playing video game, for him, is irritating. Everytime somebody try to do it, he felt as if he just ate a carolina reaper. 

"Wait, no!"

The yelling echoed through the hallway into the kitchen, and it brought Friora back to reality. She makes an annoyed face, rolling her eyes. Back to the living room, Mrs. Alexander give a smile which makes her look like as if she's going to laugh and humiliate him. The face annoys her husband, and he would rather ignore it than bothering to tell her to stop. "You're far more burning than a carolina reaper," he said.

"I just want to talk about Friora.." Mrs. Alexander's words causes Mr. Alexander's ears to move in interest.

From the outside, by looking at the window, nothing can't be heard but their mouths are moving. Since the kitchen's really far away from the living room, with their voices so low that they can't almost be heard from the living room entrance, Friora can't hear anything. Especially with the tap on. The sounds of the water causes her to be oblivious to her surrounding. The moon's reflection can be seen on the window, despite how blurry it is. Friora looks at it and she remembered.

"Hey! Pidge, look!" Friora yelled at Pidge while pointing towards the full moon.

She looks different, of course, this is her in the past. She reminisces her moment with Pidge, and it was the last special moment she had with her. Just thinking about that causes her heart to shatter.

"What's so special about full moon?"

"Oh come on! Its.... moonlight... it's just..." Friora answered in annoyance, but when she began to talk about the moonlight, her voice went lower.

"Special? Unique? Whatever you call it," Pidge gave her an idea to describe the moonlight, which only annoys Friora.

"Yes, but, it's not only unique. I felt something whenever I see it..." Friora spoke while putting her palm on her chest.

"O-kay?" Pidge made a question mark using her fingers, which caused Friora to giggle. She took a deep breath and said something.

"Moonlights had always make me feel some sort of feeling. Whenever the moonlights hit my face, whenever I see its light, it induces a special feeling and thought."

Pidge made a smirk on her face and looked at her laptop, typing something on it. Friora was focusing on the moonlight, while having a few thoughts of her life. She felt a weird feeling, that's indescribable. Even if she could, it would be unintelligible to others.

"Looking at the moonlight, sacred feeling I felt. It's so beautiful, and my heart grows a flower. "Why this feeling?" I asked myself. Maybe one day, the answer may appear."Pidge's poetry did describe Friora's feeling, but the last line, is that one line that, Friora had always questioned for an answer. 

"The last line of your poetry... when am I going to get the answer?" Friora smiled, while taking the towel and wiping her hand with it.

She also remember one more thing. After Pidge was done talking in poetry, the moon suddenly changes its phase in a very fast rate. Pidge saw the incidents too. She didn't believe it, but after she checked on her laptop about moon phase, right after the full moon turned into crescent moon, the result was, well, crescent moon. "This totally defeats logic!" Pidge yelled in confusion.

"How could the moon phase change in a quick succession?!" Friora yelled too. At that time, the incident became a mystery. From that time, scientists from around the globe are working together to research the phenomenon. There's no name for such phenomenon, yet.

Back to the present, in space, Pidge can be seen lying on her bed, her fingers typing on the keyboard, eyes focused at the screen. Her hair is long, just like when she was not a paladin. She's doing a research on a planet. A vivid scene can be seen playing in her head, it was the moment the castle of lion went past the planet. "In the past, the castle of lion was... sacrificed. I really miss the feeling, to be inside you, castle," Pidge said while smiling.

She looks at her laptop with a frown, "Interesting... this planet is the shape of a perfect sphere... unlike some other planets I've seen before... which are ellipsoids..."

"Other than that, a lot of planets I've seen in the past are... well... some of them are broken apart," she added.

All of the sudden, someone's yelling echoed from the outside, and her focus is broken apart. She looks at the door with one of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Which idiot is yelling today?"

Looking outside, it's Lance, seriously. But of course, he had always been the one who destroys the ship's peaceful aura. He can be seen running away with a grin on his face, looking at his back, where Keith can be seen chasing him. All of the sudden Keith hits the wall and fell. He then rubs his head in pain. Krolia can be seen walking around the corridor. "For quiznack's sake, please no... hopefully Keith won't turn full galra" Pidge said and then groaned in annoyance.

Since Lance is now really far away from Keith, and really close to Pidge's bedroom door, he enters it. Just when he enter the room, Pidge can be seen using her death glare face, just to scare Lance, but it didn't work.

"Um... you know, you're too much of a cutie to scare me," Lance said while grinning, showing off his teeth, which annoys Pidge.

"Duh, quiznack!"

"Language my girl," Lance whispers.

Pidge throws herself onto her bed and continue doing her research. Her fingers are typing on the keyboard, and they type so quick that Lance can't even see where was her fingers' last position.

"Research?"

"Yeah."

Lance sits on her bed, beside her, he looks at the laptop. He analyzes what Pidge is doing. He can't really understand the calculations Pidge made on the laptop. Those are calculations involving mass calculations, distance calculations and some other stuff. Suddenly, Pidge stopped. Pidge suddenly felt a weird feeling.

"Annoyed?" Lance asked.

"No... it's just... Friora..." Pidge murmured.

"Who's.... Friora?"

"She's a best friend of mine. And I haven't communicate with her for a very long time. I wonder if she still remember me as a best friend," Pidge explained, while her eyes looking down, and it looks like as if her eyes are going to rain.

"I thought you don't have friend? I mean... you're a nerd," Lance said while raising one of his eyebrows. That was the worst stereotype that ever passes through Pidge's ears.

"Do she still consider me to be her best friend? Or do she hates me?"

Lance's eyes went big, and his eyebrows are raised. All of the sudden he felt strong empathy. "Pidge..."

"Lance... what if she forgets me already? Because I haven't had a conversation with her? I know she's hurt, I'm the only friend she have. The one who has always been by her side no matter how dumb, and awkward she is. I accepted her because she accepted me. Also, the past two years we've been on Earth after we defeated the Galra empire, I can't spend time with her, she's got too much work to do, and so am I."

Lance's heart felt as if a sharp-pointed knife repeatedly thrusts through it. It hurts so much. It hurts a lot. He then folds his arms around Pidge, for a reason.

"Pidge, if she accepted who you are, I'm sure she won't forget you. I'm sure she'll wait for you. Because she's your best friend, I'm sure she won't deny this relationship."

"How is that possible Lance? I knew she's heartbroken."

"True friends don't easily forgive, but they let go at the end. Pidge, if she's your best friend, you need to have faith in her," Lance said while looking at Pidge's eyes, both of their eyes are kind of watery. Their feelings synchronize, they both felt sorrow at the same time.

"Why is your eyes watery?" Pidge's question causes Lance to wipe his tears, "N-nothing." 

"Thanks, but that still won't fix my problem. But it sure help a little," Pidge said while putting her head on Lance's lap, slowly letting out a few small tears.

Hearing that, Lance felt satisfied. He and Pidge, they are basically more than a friend, they are best friend, or should he say... almost close to a true friend. Whenever he's in a predicament, he doesn't mind if no one is helping him, he knew that his friend need him more. They both cuddle, just to comfort each other. The warmth and comfort Lance gave Pidge, is just as kind and calm words coming out from Kriora's mouth. An image passes through her mind.

"You know, Icarus star is just like you," Friora said to Pidge while giggling.

"How is that so?"

"Because even though it's really far away from earth, if we look at it with a telescope, we can see it shines."

"I still don't get it," Pidge shooked her head in confusion.

Friora giggled, and what she said next was the most beautiful thing ever. It was the greatest quote she ever heard coming from Kriora.

"You're just like Icarus because..." Kriora looked down, and look at Pidge one more time.

"Just how far away you are from me... if I look deeply, I can still feel your presence. No matter if we will never see each other again, our bonds shall shine."

Friora's quote gave her a flaming hope, that they'll see each other, even though it's for the last time. They both do. They both are thinking about it. Friora's on the balcony gazing at the moonlight, and Pidge laying on Lance's lap.

"We will see each other for one more time, even if... it's our last moment. I will always be there... for you..." their thoughts synchronize. All of the sudden, the scene went bright.


	2. The Universal Guardians II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blinding lights hit Friora's eyes, and she's somewhere she wasn't suppose to be. However, everything seems to be a dream for her, because most of the things that happened are just, unintelligible. Meanwhile, the paladins are spending time together in space, and they have a huge plan coming up.

The lights from the sun shone through the transparent curtains. Different spectrums of color can be seen. The light hits Friora who's sleeping on a bed. The bed sheet is the color of dark red in a shape of rectangle with the four column on its edge of a white color with golden details on it. Slowly, her legs move, marking that she's awake.

She raises her body, and her bedhead is definitely the worst in the entire universe. She looks around the room, but her tiredness cause her to became oblivious to her surroundings. She rubs her eyes, and blinks a few time.

"My head hurt so much," she held her head. Her vision went crystal-clear, unlike when she woke up from sleep. She tilts her head around while blinking in fatigue. All of the sudden her eyes widen.

"Holy cow where am I?!" Friora jumps away from the bed she was sleeping on in shock. She realizes that the bed is a different color compared to hers. She sticks out her hand and rubs the bed while holding it using her fingers.

"Dark red velvet silk? Wow, I bet this bed is expensive," she said in awe, while kept rubbing on it since it's her first time to feel the texture of expensive silk. "I mean, my bed is made of silk too... but this type of silk..." she whispered. She then leave the bed and looks at at the window. The transparent curtains are flowing beause of the wind.

She walks to the window, wondering where she is right now. As she arrives at the window, she takes a look outside. A breathtaking view can be seen. "What the-" she gasped. A huge waterfall is flowing down from the top of a mountain. As she looks at the top, three waterfalls can be seen. "So the huge waterfall is formed by the combination of the three waterfalls?" 

Friora continues looking, and she saw a lot of rainbow on the lake, and of course, around the waterfall. "Multiple rainbows? They're beautiful," she said. The lake has forest surrounding it.

All of the sudden, multiple red and purple ray can be seen moving omnidirectionally at the sky. "What are those?" Friora asked. The rays hit each other and an almost spherical-like sky covering is formed. "How..." Friora's eyes widened in awe. Flocks of weird-lookingbird can be seen flying around the sky, unaffected by the rays. "What... type of birds are those?"

The color of the cover is hard to be seen, but Friora manages to see it. "So... despite its low opacity, I am still able to see the colors? Interesting..." she added. She gazes at the sky for a moment, and looks back inside the room. She looks around and says, "There's a more important things to do."

She walks around the room, and she saw that the whole room has modern-royal style furnitures in it. "What a surprising combination," she said, raising her eyebrow. She walks around, with her hand in contact with some of the furnitures. She then saw a banner hanging at the ceiling. The banner has golden details around it, with seven symbols of different colors from top to bottom. "Those are surreal looking symbols," Friora said.

The colors are, from the top to bottom; white, dark red, royal blue, golden yellow, emerald green, dark purple and grey. After a few moment looking at the banner, there's no more interest sparks in Friora. She turns around and saw a weird-looking plants in a pot, with what looks like a brown stones in it.

She has her legs leading her to the plants, with her legs bowing down, and letting Friora to analyzes the plant. "Is this a new species? It looks so weird," she said, pointing out her index finger to touch the plants. As her finger comes in contact with the plant, the plant emits a green light around it. Other than that, it also grows a little. Friora flinched a little bit and moves away from the plant.

"What in the world... just happened?" A question popped out from her mouth, with her eyes widened in surprise. The plants look bigger than how it looked like.

"The plants have grown a little a bit," she added

The green lights fade away after a few moments after the plants are no longer in contact with Friora's body. She sighed and turns around, tilting her head around, her eyes wandering around the room. A weird sculpture which looks like a mountain can be seen in the middle of the room. Friora showed an unamused face and slaps her face, "I just realized it?" She spoke in her mind.

She gets closer to the sculpture, and moves her hand closer to the orb which emits turquoise lights. She then stopped, a knife of hesitation find its way into her heart. "What would happen if... I touch it?" An image of when the plants grow bigger because of her, causes her to hesitate from touching the orb. "Something bad would happen, right?" 

She moves her hand closer, with a worried face. As her hand comes in contact with the orb, she flinched, and the whole room turned dark. Multiple turquoise dusts are floating in the room, and added with the darkness, the whole room look almost like the galaxy.

"Oh wow, so mesmerizing," she said, her mouth hang opened, which she closes a few moments later.

She looks around, and saw multiple turquoise lights around her, which are larger in size compared to the dusts. It is revealed to be some sort of holographic display. "So the sculpture was a projector, after all..." she said, slightly covering her face from the blinding lights. "The projector is really advanced, it could produce such display," she added, while looking at the different figures, on different positions, which change after a few second, over time.

She walks closer to one of the hologram, and a view of a humanoid figure can be seen. Her vision is locked onto the figure, and she saw holographic borders next to the figure. The figure has some sort of high-tech looking wings on it, and other that, it looks like a human, yet its head looks like a machine.

She points out her index finger, moving closer to the borders. "Maybe this is how the borders work," she claimed. As her finger comes in contact with one of the borders, which has 'Informations' caption on it, multiple borders appear, giving her more options. She observes the borders, with her thumb on her chin. 

She stopped as something mesmerized her. She moves her finger, which comes in contact with the border which has 'Creation' caption on it. Unfortunately for her, the data has a complicated security system on it. A combination of biometrics securities, and ciphers that Friora had never seen in her entire life.

"What a waste of time," Friora sighed. All of the sudden, the figures, the dusts, and the darkness are dragged into its source, the projector. Another sigh came out from Friora, whom is moving toward a wooden table which has a huge scroll on it. It took her a few steps to reach the table, "What is this scroll for?" She said, as she arrives at the table, with her hand touching the scroll.

She moves her hand closer, with her left hand doing the most effort to open the scroll. Just when the scroll is opened, multiple sketches of lions can be seen. "Are these... robot lion?" Friora asked, raising her eyebrow. The lions came in different sizes each, with faint coloring around the black sketch lines.

The eyes, the tails, the body, each drawn in details with a near-perfect lining. On the blue lion's side, there are informations written on the paper. "Blue lion, its weapon consists of four different weapon of long-ranged class, and one of close-ranged class," Friora began reading. "Oh wow, tail laser, mouth cannon, ice ray, sonic cannon... those sound awesome," she whispered in awe.

"And jaw... blade? Is this a lion superweapon?!" Friora yelled in amazement, yet silent. "My life had never been this happier," she added while rubbing on the paper.

She then saw the 'Name of current pilot'. "Allura..." she whispered. "Lance Mcclain..." she reads the name of the former pilot. She then looks at the green lion, and something shocked her. "Name of current pilot... P-Pidge?!". It was a total surprise, seeing her friend's name on the paper. However, she denies it, considering it's just a dream. "N-No, no way..." She then look at the other lions, "Keith Kogane, current pilit of the black lion..." 

Not even Shiro and Hunk's name are missing from her field of vision. All of the sudden, the door can be seen automatically opening itself. Friora rolls the scroll. She is running towards the bed and hides below it. Her vision is quite blurry because of the low illumination. Despites that, a motion of a person's leg can be seen.

She moves her body a little bit to look at the figure. She saw a man with red-ish orange long wavy hair and a handlebar moustache of the same color. The man, can be seen wearing a royal blue long cloak that reaches his knees, closing half of his body. Plus, he's got black sclerae with golden pupils. "His eyes..." Friora said, with no sound of her voice coming out.

He walks to the table with scroll on it, and he rubs his chin. "Weird... this scroll looks untidy," he said. Friora is surprised on how much detail the guy can see despite how clean she scrolled the scroll back. "How could he notice?" Friora silently asked. However, the man shrugs, and opens the scroll, anyway. Rather than opening the scroll with his hand, the scroll opened itself.

"What... in the world?" The scroll then begin to float in the air, surprising Friora. "Wow! That's so cool! But... this is just a dream... I think," Friora told herself. The scroll moves closer to the man, and he sticks out his arm, and the cloak is now in a shape of mantle, thus revealing what he's wearing. He's wearing an armor which looks highly advanced. His skin is fair, "When a guy has better skin than you," Friora said while showing a displeasured face. He's also wearing a bangle with light green lights lining on it.

The fountain pen on the table is also floating to the scroll, and its tip touches the surface of the scroll. As Friora focuses on the man not moving his hand around, at the same time the pen moves, she jumps to one conclusion, "Psychokinesis," she said, not surprised at all.

"Fellow paladins went back home, what a happy ending," the man speaks. "Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro, went back home, on Earth. But that doesn't mean their job ended yet, so they came back to space just to check the situation," he added. Right after he said Pidge, Friora felt some sort of feeling. It's a feeling of pleasure, but also sadness at the same time. "So Pidge's not gone, nor dead... right?"

The man continues, "There's more you need to know about being the universal protector... fellow paladins... one day you'll know." Friora's back begin to aches, so she slowly move around to change her position. Right after she found the right position, she's relieved. She begin to frown, and a question strikes through her mind, "What are the purpose of these paladin," she asked.

The fountain pen can be seen moving around the scroll. "Also, I still need one more person, for the plan," the man said. The fountain pen has its tip touching the surface of the scroll, and it made a single dash, "This one's not worthy," the man said. "What does this dream suppose to mean?" Friora asked in confusion. Why do she experiences this type of dream?

"This one too, and another one," the man continues as the pen moves around on the scroll. "There are so many..." the man's expression changes. His face represents hopelessness, "Do we have chance?".

"What's wrong?" Friora asked, while raising her eyebrows in sympathy, but quickly frowned in a questioning manners. The door can be seen opening itself. Combat boots can be seen walking itself in, at the same time a dark purple cloak can be seen, it is the same cloak like the one the man's wearing, just of different color. "Eruvoto, I felt as if you need help," a female voice can be heard. The woman has her hood up, and since Friora can only see her from the side, it's hard to see her face.

The female is wearing a combat tank tops with dark purple lights lining on it, and a grey camouflage tights. "This woman literally one-up an actual model on Earth, also... why is my dream like this?" Friora asked in a very low voice while raising one of her eyebrow. "I do, my Queen," the words coming out from the man, or Eruvoto, since the woman called him like that surprised Friora. "I think I'm gonna die in this dream... oh well at least I'm gonna wake up if I die in this dream," she said internally.

The Queen chuckled, and says, "Just call me by my actual name, Lunaria." Eruvoto nods in respect, "As you say, Lunaria," Eruvoto bows down while putting his palm on his chest. Lunaria then sighed, and the scroll and the pen move to her position. "So... I need to remove some of these people," she said, while showing a sad face. Her eyelids look heavy. Eruvoto did the same, "At least, it's for a better reason..." he said.

"What's making them so sad," Friora asked again. "All the changes of face expression, like... what's wrong?" Friora asked another question, she moves her head to have a better perspective of the room. "Any news about the paladins?" Lunaria asked. The scroll and pen are put back to their previous place, on the table. "No, not at all," Eruvoto answered. "How about their situation?" The Queen questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Well, they're pretty fine." Eruvoto answered in a witful way. "Oh, really?" Lunaria asked while showing a questioning face, slightly raising her eyebrow. "They are?" Again, a question. "Yes, they are, Lunaria," Eruvoto answered. "Well, okay..."

The Queen leaves the room, nothing can be heard other than the sound of her boots, which slowly became unhearable, marking that she's far away now. The man walks out too, and Friora is left alone in the room. The door closed itself, and Friora gets out from her hiding place. Meanwhile, outside, the Queen can be seen talking to Eruvoto, "Operation's done," she said. Both her and the red-moustached man enters a room, which seems to be tightly secured. The scene went back to Friora, who's checking out the scrool.

All of the sudden, Friora's vision went black. A moment passed, and her eyes open. It took her a while just to be able to see clearly. She slowly stands up and sees that she's still at the balcony. "Well, I was... asleep?" she questioned herself. She didn't remember when she was laying on the floor in the first place. As her eyes accidently meet the wall lighting on the wall, her vision went blurry, and then she blinks. She looks at the sky, and she can see small dots of light in the onyx dark sky. "Well, it was just a dream then."

She turns around and walks to the glass double door, but then stopped. "I... fell asleep at the balcony?" Friora frowned, as she looked around. "How's that possible, am I having a health problem?". She turns around and walks to the fence, putting her palm on it. As she gazes at the sky, she saw a lot of beautiful constellations. She then use the telescope which is just a few footstep away from her to have a closer look at the constellations. The Aquarius, Aquila, Aries, Orion, Cygnus, she can see them. Of course, it's already proven that you can see those constellations with naked eye in the Northern Hemisphere. Friora is American, so it makes sense.

"Well dad, gotta admit that this telescope you made can see really far," she said smiling while holding the telescope. "I'm so lucky to be one of them who live on the Northern Hemisphere." Her hand loses its contact with the telescope and she walks to the glass double door and it automatically open itself. Friora walks in, and she's now in a corridor which leads either downstairs or to the security room. She walks around and reached a stairs, she walked down the stairs, and now she's in the second floor. Her room is just a few footsteps from her location. As she walks along the corridor, she saw a door left open.

"Is it my father?" Friora thought. She walks to the door, and slightly moving it. It is her father. "Predictable," she said. Friora walks in and saw her father moving the cursor around the monitor screen. She gets closer and saw a lot of notes. "Dad, what are these?" Friora questioned, with her hand opened as a gesture of question. "Oh, it's actually my next creation."

"Next creation?"

"I have created another innovation plan for my holographic phone, you already knew that."

Friora nods. "I'm going to improve the function of the Holander's current phone model. I'm going to increase the amount of data we can keep in the phone from five hundred gigabite to six hundred. I'll also increase the operation speed of its microprocessor to improve its ability for faster program. I'll also change its design, and that's why I've got a stylus ready," said Mr. Alexander while holding his stylus and smiling. "Oh wow dad, that sounds cool!" Friora's yelling causes her father to nod in worried way.

He shushes her, "Your mother's sleeping," which causes Friora to regret what she have done. "Oops," Friora chuckled. Friora walks to the door, and holds the door for a moment, "Gotta go to sleep, dad," she said while turning around smiling at her father. Mr. Alexander reciprocated her smile. Friora left the room and shut the door. She walks along the corridor to her room. Once there, she jumps onto her bed and moves around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She then fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in space, the paladins are sitting at the dining room, eating. Hunk cooked some new recipes that he created. "Taste good as always," Lance said, while feeding himself the food. Pidge touches the food with her spoon, and asks, "First of all, what are these?". Hunk looks at her, smirking, "It's a high quality meat.".

Pidge nodded, and she takes a spoonful of the food. She chews the food and after she swallowed them, she says, "Taste like beef," which causes Lance to spits out the food. "A beef?! Where in the world are we supposed to find a cow on space?!" Lance's yelling causes Hunk to giggled and he looks at Lance with a devillish grin.

"It's Kaltenecker's meat," he said with a devil laughter in the background, played by Coran through the radio. "Coran..." Allura said.

"What the quiznack?! You've killed Kaltenecker how dare-" Lance got cut off by Hunk who simply answers, "It was a joke.". The group bursts out laughters, but Lance, who's slightly embarrased about his yelling. Keith pats him on the back. "Don't worry, you've always been like this anyway," he laughed. Lance is not sure if he's supposed to take such words as an insult or else. "Oh wait, I remember that I left Kaltenecker on Earth," Lance said while slapping himself. Pidge can be heard chuckling right after Lance mentioned the truth, "Yeah, you sounded like an idiot," she said, causing Lance to show an unamused face, "Seriously?" The latter asked. "Hey, are we going back to Earth again?" Lance asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to change the topic, because your effort doesn't worth it," Pidge's joke kind of offend Lance, who's sitting while folding his arms in displeasure. "Oh come on guy! I want to go back to Earth!" Lance yelled again, which causes Keith to shook his head while smiling. He then look at Allura, who reciprocated the looks. "Hey, can't we go home for a while, I mean, we could go anywhere in this galaxy with the help of the Teludav and you."

Allura simply nodded in agreement. Coran heard the conversation too, and all he said was, "Well, looks like we need to use the Teludav then.". Allura nodded again, and she leaves her seat, walking to the dining room exit entrance, and she disappears right away. Coran walks past the paladins who are still eating their food. "Fellow paladins, I need to go to the Teludav control room for Allura, do you understand?" Coran asked.

All of the paladins simply answer, "Yeah," except for Lance. "Oh come on Lance, you're still hurt?" Pidge asked jokingly, causing Lance to be annoyed even more. He walks away, leaving the paladins in their current seats. Keith looks at Lance's behaviour and leave his seat too. Lance walks along the corridor, and Keith shouted his name from behind, "Lance! Wait!". Lance turns around and Keith can be seen rushing toward him.

Lance keeps walking, letting put a sigh. "Why are you like this?" Keith asked, as he catches up on Lance. "Nothing, I'm just... still... homesick..." Lance answered. They are now in front of a gate, which automatically open itself, revealing Lance's bedroom, all tidy and clean, with the lights off. "Lance, come on. As a paladin, our job is not done yet, there are a lot more galaxies out there that we need to protect. Lance..." Keith said. "I mean, it's like two years are not enough on Earth, I want to be with my family okay?" Lance answered while showing off a flustered face.

Keith walks closer and intertwine his hand with Lance's, slowly kissing him on his cheek. "I'm your family too, right?". Lance looked at him with a sad face. He smiled, and simply answers, "Yeah, you're right, but I still miss my family.". Keith chuckled, totally confuses Lance. "What's so funny?", he asked. "You know, I miss my parents too, so it's not only you, I understand," Keith answered while smiling. Lance just stand on his position, unamused. "Seriously?"

"Come on Lance, once Allura's done generating a wormhole, it's going to be great, sounds good?" Keith said smirking. Lance smiles a little bit, and nodded. Keith chuckled, and hugs him. Lance can feel the warmth of Keith's body, and also despite Keith being older than him, he has grown taller since the two years experiences on Earth. "Paladins, get ready for the ship to go through wormhole," Coran's voice can be heard. Lance says, "Looks like you're right," causing Keith to raises his eyebrow and nods with a smile.

Meanwhile, Pidge is in the kitchen, with hunk washing the dishes. "It's always me who must do the dishes," he groaned. Pidge is sitting on one of the kitchen's white counter and she has a laptop on her lap. "What are you doing by the way?" Hunk asked. Pidge answers, "Research," Hunk turns around, leaving the dishes on the sink, unattended. "You need help?" He asked taking the towel hanging on the oven's holder and wipes his hand. "Um... I'm not really sure, but I'm confused about its solar system," Pidge answered, and Hunk raises his eyebrow in confusion.

Hunk walks closer and takes a peek on Pidge's shoulder. He then walks to her position and analyzes the laptop. "You know, it is weird. Is it the only planet in the solar system?" Pidge nods in agreement, "I know right? Where are the other planet?" Hunk nods with his hand rubbing his chin. "Other than that, how far is it from its sun? Or star I would say."

Pidge simply answers, "Well, based on the small satellite's observations that I've created, using parallax, I measured it to be around three thousand one hundred sixty two millionth light years away."

"Double the distance of our Earth from our Sun?" Pidge nodded. "Other than that, it seems to have some sort of megastructural ring around it, and there are two spheres inside the circle. This is why I'm so fascinated! What is the purpose of such megastructure though?"

Hunk shooks his head, quite amused. "Pidge, what you need to focus on is to find how it's formed, its atmosphere, its structure, and-" Pidge cut him off, "Yeah yeah, I need to make my father proud of me," she smirked. She stands up, and she's now taller than who she was, but it's still true that Hunk's taller than her, so does Lance, and the others. She walks to the exit, leaving Hunk alone doing his work. Hunk continues washing the dishes.


	3. Discovered Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the paladins are coming back to Earth, and new evidence of a moon phenomenon are founded, yet not enough to solve the mystery. The Alexanders are meeting the Holts, but for what reason?

"Good news to my fellow paladins, we're really close to Earth. I estimated us to arrive there in... twenty-six vargas or so." Allura's voice can be heard through the intercom. Pidge's ears are wiggling in interest, and she raises her body from laying on her bed. "Twenty-six vargas? We're really close then," she said, smiling. Meanwhile, in Lance's bedroom, Lance can be seen smiling, sitting on his bed, "Now I can meet my family again," he told himself. "But... can't we just arrive there in just a few hour? Mother nature could be annoying sometimes," he told himself, showing an unamused face. The door slide open itself and Keith enters. "So?"

Lance chuckled, and simply answer, "Happy? I guess?" Keith walks closer with a smile. "Good to hear that," he said, hugging his tall boyfriend tight, with both of them smiling to each other. "Two years just doesn't seem enough," Lance said. Keith chuckled because of that, "Well, now I can get to know your parents better," he smirked. Lance snorted, and smiles at Keith. "What? Two years were not enough for you to get to know my family, what a bad boyfriend," Lance teases, causing Keith's face to turn slightly red, as a mark of both embarrassment and pain. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Lance pats on Keith's shoulder while smiling.

A yelling of a person from the kitchen can be heard through the intercom, "Breakfast's done my friend." It's Hunk, he takes the plates with foods on it and gives them to the maid drone, who has multiple arms, allowing it to instantly bring all of the plates to the dining room. Hunk sighed with a smile, "The castle is so different compared to how it was," he said as he walks to the exit.

Pidge is rushing along the corridor, bringing her laptop with her, arms folded. From behind, a male voice can be heard, "Pidge!" Pidge takes a glance of her back, and saw Shiro running toward her. Pidge slows down, and Shiro just kept running, "Wait for me!" Because of his running, he went past where Pidge is standing, who shows an unamused face. Shiro tries to stop, and he did, although he's far away from Pidge now. "Wow," Pidge said, sarcastically. Shiro is standing there showing a face of displeasure, "I was just catching up on you."

Pidge slightly raises one of her eyebrow, "Sure." Shiro walks closer to her and asks, pointing his arm out, "You're always in your bedroom, what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh come on, I've got a research to do. And... you're sounding like a space dad, as always." Pidge answered. They both walk along the corridor, to the kitchen. "You know, I'm just worried about you." Shiro mentioned, with Pidge nodding in a teasing way. 

"I mean, come on, I thought you've changed a lot since those two years on Earth, but you're just the same..." The white-haired man said with an unamused face. "I mean... smresearch are important." The girl replied, her answer gave Shiro an urge to, "Let me just slam my head on the wall..." although he didn't do it. Pidge continues, "Do you remember the planet we've went past?". Shiro strokes the back of his neck, taking time to comprehend. He then try to remember. A scene can be seen playing inside his head, it's a scene of the past which shows a huge planet with megastructural ring on it. The ring has a lot of dark blue lights lining on it. Suddenly, "Oh!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Were you talking about the planet with some sort of black ring and dark blue lights lining on it?" Shiro asked. Pidge nodded, "Yes! It's good to know that you remember, now we're done, right?" Pidge sid with a cold-hearted mask on her face. "Shiro, go away!" Pidge yelled silently, and she let out a sigh. "No, not yet." Shiro suddenly smile, causing Pidge to groan just how much hope she put into having Shiro leaving her alone.

Pidge raises her eyebrow again, in a questioning manners, "The quiznack is wrong with you?" Shiro flinched at her, "Language my girl," he said. Pidge's low and slightly husky voice can be heard, "Shiro... I'm seventeen... I'm old enough," she answered. Her answer causes Shiro to say, "Sure, do whatever you want, but your father wanted me to protect you, understood?" Pidge has her eyes looking at another part of the room and answers, "Sure."

They've reached the dining room entrance, and it opens up. Pidge and Shiro were about to walk in, but they stopped immediately as two figures rush toward the entrance. "The purple couple..." Pidge said with an unamused face, and Keith and Lance can be seen, in a fast speed, they enter the entrance. Shiro slaps his face and yells in his mind, "They're an adult!" Pidge pats his shoulder, "Alright, let's go." Both of them enter the dining toom, and the other paladins are now sitting on their seats, each seats have different combination of color, example, Lance's. His is blue and black. "You know? I'm getting even more good looking each year," Lance's voice can be heard. All of the other paladins, especially Keith, show an unamused face. A silence filled the whole room.

"What?! It's true right, Keith?" Lance yelled, and looks at Keith, who's pretending to not be able to hear him. "Um? What, what? I, um, I can't hear you." Keith said, jokingly. Lance's expression changes, he's quite worried about it. However, Keith says, "Sure, you're good looking Lance," which elicit a smirk from Lance. The statement, causes Lance to became quite a tease, "I bet you enjoy it?" Lance said and he murmured at the end of his line. The statement was true, and Keith shows an unamused red face.

"Wow, Keith, looks like you are less emo than before," Pidge said, while giggling behind her laptop. "Well, we all changed already," Keith replied. All of the other paladins nod in agreements. "It had been a very long time since we've been together like this, sitting on this dining table," Allura's voice can be heard, with her showing a happy expression. All of the paladins look at her, "I'm grateful for this," she added.

They all smile at once. "I want to go to shopping at one of Earth's best shopping malls!", Coran exclaimed. Allura and Pidge both giggled, and one question came out from Pidge's mouth, "Which shopping mall though?". Coran yelled, "Velveto shopping mall!" Pidge shows a smile while looking at the floor in an almost sad way. "Of course," she said.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked in a worried way. Pidge shooks her head with a smile, and tries to change the topic with, "By the way, I think our foods are getting cold," worrying Hunk, who is showing an agitated looking face. He rushes to his seat, "It won't taste good anymore," he yelled. Allura chuckles at his behavior.

Pidge puts her laptop next to her food, and folds it open. She checks on one of the folders she made about the research. She then take the spoon, with foods on it, and shove it into her mouth. "Pidge..." Shiro's voice can be heard. Pidge looks at him, who seems quite irritated. "Fine," she replied, although her fingers are clicking on the keyboard.

"Stop," it continues. Pidge then stop, there's nothing else she could do to stop him. She then continues eating her food. Shiro shooks his head with a smile, and eats his food. The other paladins do the same. "I just want to continue my research," the girl who's wearing a green jacket said, receiving a sigh from Shiro. "Alright, just... make sure that you complete your food," Shiro replied.

Pidge nods and begin clicking on her laptop. "If the planet is the shape of a perfect sphere, that mean, it has uncountable amount of equator, since perfect circle equator can be applied to a perfect sphere, because they're almost the same thing," she told herself, silently. "Because the planets has infinite orthodromes, it has infinite equator too," she added. "Hey Shiro, how are you doing with your prosthetic arm?" Lance questioned with his fork pointing at Shiro. "Well, it's fine, I guess," the white-haired man replied, stroking his prosthetic arm. "Technology on Earth wouldn't be the same like extraterrestrial lives' technologies. So, I bet it's a different experience for you?" Pidge questioned, with her eyebrow in a tick shape, and her palm pointing at Shiro. "Yeah, kind of," the latter answered while rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay then," the girl with ponytail answered.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the Alexander family is outside their mansion, and Mr. Alexander can be seen opening the door of the driver's seat open. Mrs. Alexander walks to the other side, opening the door next to the driver's seat. Friora sits at the back, holding a small white plastic-like bar on her hand. Her father gets the automatic car ready for a ride, and it moves. Her mother turns on the radio. Friora looks at the bar she's holding, and pushes the small button at the top. A holographic screen appear from the side, and she swipes her finger around the screen.

"Me, Adam Rockwell, an astronomer who's working with another scientists to find out the answer to the weird lunar phenomenon that happened few years ago," a male's voice can be heard through the radio. It catches Friora's attention, who was swiping through some sort of social media, with a lot of comments on her post. She focuses on the radio. Her father clicks on some sort of button, revealing a holographic screen, with both the male astronomer, and a female interviewer sitting on a couch.

"So, we've made some development through the research," the astronomer claimed. "What's the development?" The female interviewer popped out a question with a smile on her face. "So, based on our research, we've sense some sort of energy during the incident, by doing research using an observation of a satellite by the Garrison, and it also recorded an energy" the astronomer explained, in a happy manners. "What are the energy source?"

"That is still under research, because to find the source of such energy may take a lot of effort. However, based on the V-3 satellite's observation in space, there was a huge explosion , which formed a ring around the moon's orbit, causing it to orbits half of its own orbit the Earth at fast rate. However, this phenomenon is still under research, and since this type of phenomenon is very, very rare, it's hard to observe how it's going to look like in the present. If we rely on the past observation, it won't be enough to find the answer," Mr. Rockwell explained, and the interviewer nodded.

"Anything other than that?" The question sounded rather sarcastic for some ears, and the astronomer answers in a hesitant way. "Yes, there is. We've made a theory that it may involve gravitational force, and maybe more. When the ring was formed, some of its light actually disappeared for a few seconds, and then reappeared and the lights look as if they were moving in elipse, which is the shape of the moon's orbit. Also, the moon orbits its own orbit, following the light, which is weird. If it actually involve strong gravitational force, the shape of the moon's orbit might actually change, a little," the man added.

"How was it formed?" The female interviewer continue asking. "We're not sure about that. It's totally confusing, this is just like the Big Bang theory, which has no proper answer yet. The explosion occurred out of nowhere, and it's hard to observe such rare phenomenon." The female interviewer nodded. "Well, looks like that's all we can hear from Mr. Rockwell. It's a great mystery, causing us all to be really confused. Mr. Rockwell is working with the other scientists to find the answer. We've reached the end of this interview. My name's Victoria Lara, and goodbye."

The screen fades away, and nothing can be seen except the front window and of course, the view. Friora blinks in confusion, "Gravitational force?" She starts thinking about the moment she saw it happening, she begin reminiscing again. "This totally defeats logic!" Pidge's yelling can be heard. The scene instantly fades away as Friora shooks her head in refusal. "Let's reminisce about what happen after that," she spoke in her mind.

"How could the moon phase change in a quick succession?!" Friora's yelling of the past can be heard. The moon phase kept changing, and even the result on Pidge's laptop showed the same thing. From crescent to full moon, and the same happened to the one on the laptop's screen. "It's still going!" Pidge yelled. All of the sudden, the moon slowly get engulfed by the darkness of the sky, from the top, to the bottom. The moon disappeared, it's New Moon. "New moon!" Friora yelled. "Maybe this is just an illusion?!" 

"If this is real, our moon phase will change forever! We won't be able to see the Full Moon at the same date," Pidge's yelling can be heard. "Guess... the scientists need to work on this incident," Friora said with her hand touching her chin. Pidge sighed, and she took her laptop. "Pidge? Where are you going?"

"I want to do a research about this phenomenon," Pidge answered while rushing to the double glass door, which automatically opened itself, letting her to go through it. Pidge disappeared, and that's it. Back to the present, "Where is she now?" Friora asked, frowning. "She's nowhere to be seen, and in my dream, she was mentioned, along with the others that I don't even recognize who," she claimed. She then shooks her head, "It was just a dream, Friora..." she sighed. "Why are you so stupid," she added, insulting herself, internally. Another question breaks through her mind, "Do she even do any research about the phenomenon?"

She then looks at the view through her the window, and saw tall buildings. One of the building has 'Holander' holographic signboard on the middle of the building. The car stopped at the upcoming junctions, with a lot of cars around them. Suddenly, a flash can be seen, and it hurt Friora's eyes. "Oh no..." she said internally. Few moments later, the car stopped, at the parling lot, "We've arrived at our destination," the Queen of the Alexander family own voice can be heard. Friora turns her head to her mother, "What are we going to do here?"

Mrs. Alexander turns around, smiling at her daughter. "Pidge's parents are inside our building," her mother answered. Friora is shocked, and she quickly nods, marking that she already knew what her mother has in her mind. Both of her parents put their thumbs on the door's fingerprint scanner, which open itself after it scanned their fingerprints. Friora did the same on hers. Mr. Alexander left the car first, followed by Mrs. Alexander who was picking her handbag, and now is rushing toward him. "Wait!" Friora yelled.

Friora rushes to her parents, and they all are close to each other. As they arrive at the automatic glass door, a snap of light appears. They look at the direction of the light source, and photographers can be seen taking a lot of photos. Some interviewers rush toward them, and the Alexander family is feeling agitated. "The media..." Mrs. Alexander said. One of the interviewer, whom is female, points out her microphone, which has 'A-Stars', which is a television channel, on it. 

"Sir, could you please tell us the reason why you are planning to see the Holt family? Samuel Holy was a scientist, and of course, he'a still doing a research on the moon phenomenon that happened a few years ago, but why are you given this type of treatments?" The interviewer's question sounded sarcastic in Mr. Alexander's opinion, and he quickly shifts his normal-looking expression into a displeasured face. Despites that, he calmly answer, "There's just something that the media shouldn't know about this two family," and walks with his daughter and wife, entering the door, leaving the media yelling. "Mr. Alexander," one of the interviewers yelled.

"Friora!" The King of the Alexander family yelled, and Friora quickly rushes toward the door. The glass door closes itself, and the noises from the outside are turned silent. "Well, that was a nice save," Mrs. Alexander said, nonchalantly. "Yeah," her husband replied. Inside the building, they enter the elevator, which they use to go to the twentieth floor. Their shoes walk out from the automatic door. They are walking along the corridor, and Friora pops out a question, "Do Pidge's parents knew?"

Mrs. Alexander knew that the question was meant toward her. So she simply answer, "Pidge is their daughter, right? Maybe they knew about what happened." Friora's eyes widen, and tilts her head to look at the front. Both Samuel Holy and Colleen Holt are waiting outside her father's office. Both of the Holts stand up, pointing out their hand. The Alexander family shakes hand with the Holt family, but then the formal greeting was broken apart by a joke, "You know, let's just greet each other like normal person," Friora's mother joked.

Colleen Holt chuckled, "You know, you're right. We're not even acquintances anymore," she joked. "Yeah, sure," Mr. Alexander interrupted, he then walks to his office door, which automatically open itself. All of the adults, and even Friora enter his office, nonchalantly.

Mr. Alexander takes a seat on the floating leather chair, and the entire room is filled with high-tech furnitures. There are a lot of holographic displays of his holographic phone, earphone and some other tech. "So, these are the great inventions of yours that caused evolution of humanity?" Samuel asked a question, raising his eyebrow, at the same time smirking. "You know Samuel, your researches are actually far more praiseworthy than mine," he said.

"Hmm... actually... that's not true. Both of you are meritorious because, dad, you've invented a lot of useful equipments that make people's life easier, and, Sir. Samuel, your researches gave knowledge to us all!" Friora yelled, causing all of the adults to look at her. She regrets what she have done, but Samuel replied, "You know, you're right. Everybody can do great things. Even if my researches gave knowledges, your father improved our life with all of his inventions. His creations, had given us a better life than before. He created the first ever megastructure on our Earth, they're two round orthodomes which spin omnidirectionally, and I still don't know what is the purpose of such megastructure."

Friora smiles, feeling proud of her father. However, she's not a snob, nor arrogant. She had seen a lot of sovereign people, the wealth, they all fell apart at the end if they're not careful in life. Slowly, an urge to ask Pidge's father about her friend, can be felt in her heart. She then open her mouth, "Um... I'm just wondering... how's Pidge?" Samuel widen his eyes, and smiles, "Well, you miss her, I can see that." Friora shows a smile, with a sad-looking eyes. Colleen sees her expression, "She's a paladin, and she's got work to do," she said, her words are filled with honesty. "Paladin?" Friora's eyes widened. "You mean! She's the green paladin?!"

The adults' face are filled with surprise, especially both Samuel and Colleen, "How... how do you know?" Colleen asked. Friora herself is surprised too, "So it was true... she's the green paladin..." she said, internally. "Keith..." the moment in which Eruvoto mentioned names. "Lance...", Friora felt surprised, "If Pidge is truly the green paladin does that mean... the other people.... mentioned... are paladins too?!" She yelled silently.

She skipped the moment Eruvoto mentioned Pidge, and focus on the other names, "Hunk and Shiro..." the red-haired man's voice can be heard. "Shiro... Hunk..." she whispered. "How do you know about Shiro? He never met you, nor your parents are allowed to tell you," Samuel said. "Did you tell her?" Colleen turns around, "Did you tell her?" Friora's father shooks his head, with both of the Holts looking at him. Friora is surprised, once more. "Who is this Shiro?"

Her mother gets closer, "He's the exploration pilot, whom had travel all the way to one of Pluto's moon, Kerberos, with both Pidge's father and her brother, Matthew Holt, for a mission." Friora nods. "How about this... Keith? Lance? Hunk?" Her father flinched, "How are you suppose to know their name?" Friora frowned in confusion, "Why?"

"They're the paladins!" Her father yelled, but it's not too loud. Friora is surprised, so her dream was actually talking about real people. But why such dream? What message was the dream trying to tell her? Why did she experience the dream. No words can be heard, silence fills the room. "And they're on a mission," Mr. Alexander broke up the delicate silence.

"Mission? Huh?" Friora questioned, silently. So basically the paladins are real, and the dream wasn't like any other dream she ever had. Samuel looks at her father and frowned. Samuel nods at him, Mr. Alexander reciprocated. "Friora, you should leave the room first. I've got important things to talk with them," he told Friora, who walks to the entrance, and disappeared.

She sits on the bench, waiting. "About the phenomenon..." Samuel mentioned. "We need to slow down the research process," Mr. Alexander said, surprising Sam. "Wouldn't that attracts a lot more attention from the media?" Samuel asked a question which Mrs. Alexander calmly replied with, "Don't worry, they won't." Samuel sighs, and looks at his best friend. "About the megastructure... what was it for, to be honest?"

Mr. Alexander took a moment to answer the questions. He looked at the table lamp, in an almost worried way, as if he's feeling agitated to tell his friend about it. However, he opens his mouth, "You know, the megastructural circles we're meant to turn heat into energy, which can be used on Earth. Other than that, it also lowers the amount of bad chemicals in the air which caused greenhouse problem, haze, and some other nature-based problems."

Samuel has a feeling that what his friend said was just a joke. But he shooks it off. He smiles at him, whose wife begin to talk about his daughter. "So... about Katie-" Colleen cuts her off. "She's coming back!" Zachary can be seen wearing his ecstatic face, "From space? Where are they landing?"

"At the garrison!" The statement, coming out from Colleen's mouth, caused Zachary to quickly turn on the GPS, and a holographic display of a map can be seen projected above his table. "Garrison... huh? That's not too far away from here," words came out from Mr. Alexander, who's swiping his finger on a holographic screen, which shows the coordinate of certain locations. "They mentioned that they were around twenty-five to twenty-seven hours away from Earth, so that's basically just few hundred thousand kilometres or a million kilometres away from Earth. We should visit them tomorrow, at night, okay?" Samuel said, smiling, raising his eyebrow. "Sure," Mr. Alexander shakes his hand in agreement. 

"My daughter really wants to see her again," Olivia claimed. Both of the Holts look at each other, and lock their eyes onto Olivia. "Ours, too," Colleen replied, which ellicit a smile from her best friend. "By the way, where's Matt?" Mr. Alexander asked, who received a look from Samuel. "That kid? He's home playing video game on a new console that I've bought." Zachary shows a smile, "Of course, peaople need entertainment. What console by the way?" Mr. Alexander raised his eyebrow while smirking. Samuel shows an unamused face, "Well, the Holander's console, which is Alpha Gaming Y."

"Yours is always the best," Colleen told Zachary, who rubs the back of his neck in a playful way. "Well, sure," he answered, sounded slightly flattered because his friends' comments toward his company. "Zachary," Samuel's voice can be heard. "I think I need to go back home," he said, looking at his watch, and walks to the entrance, followed by all of the adults. As they are outside, "Friora?"

Both of the Holts are feeling agitated, but the Alexanders says, "Don't worry, maybe she's in the car right now." The Holts look at them, and nodded. They all leave the building, and the media are outside, waiting for them. Despite all that, the two family kept on walking to their parking lot, although they're actually rushing. The Holts have reached their parking lot and they open the door. They sit inside the car. Samuel startes the car and drives away. Meanwhile, the Alexander rush to their parking lot, and enter their car. Zachary starts the car and drives away.

After a while, in the middle of the city, on a clean, onyx road, the Alexander's car can be seen driving along the road. The Holt's car is nowhere to be seen. "Don't worry, okay?" Olivia entwined her palm with her husband's, and she looks at the back seats, Friora's nowhere to be see. "Hopefully." The scene slowly turn dark and the scene shows a waterfall. Eruvoto exits from the double mediterranean castle gate with arrow-like arch, which closes itself. He can be seen holding a black case. He walks to the side of the waterfall. "What a great view," he said. He then open the zip of his case, taking out a mini canvas, which he turns large.

He did the same to a mini chair. He takes a seat on the chair, and different size of brushes with different types of tip are floating around him. Different cylinders of water color are floating too, each with their corresponding color tag. One of the brushes moves closer to the light blue coloring, and Eruvoto begins painting. Meanwhile, on the bench, next to the castle's arch gate, a familiar body can be seen laying on it. It's Friora, whom is wearing different attire. She's awaken, and in an instant her eyes widened. She looks around and saw a familiar view. "This waterfall..." she whispered. "Awaken?" Eruvoto's voice can be heard inside Friora's head, who is looking around, shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire book is also uploaded on Wattpad, definitely for those that can't really access AO3 well. I hope you guys enjoy my story anyway and I appreciate you guys so much! Thanks for reading!


End file.
